phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Aasimar
Aasimars are humans with a significant amount of celestial or other good outsider blood in their ancestry. While not always benevolent, aasimars are more inclined toward acts of kindness rather than evil, and they gravitate toward faiths or organizations associated with celestials. Aasimar heritage can lie dormant for generations, only to appear suddenly in the child of two apparently human parents. Most societies interpret aasimar births as good omens, though it must be acknowledged that some aasimars take advantage of the reputation of their kind, brutally subverting the expectations of others with acts of terrifying cruelty or abject venality. “It's always the one you least suspect” is the axiom these evil aasimars live by, and they often lead double lives as upstanding citizens or false heroes, keeping their corruption well hidden. Thankfully, these few are the exception and not the rule. Physical Description: Aasimars look mostly human except for some minor physical trait that reveals their unusual heritage. Typical aasimar features include hair that shines like metal, jewel-toned eyes, lustrous skin color, or even glowing, golden halos. Society: Aasimars cannot truly be said to have an independent society of their own. As an offshoot of humanity, they adopt the societal norms around them, though most find themselves drawn to those elements of society that work for the redress of injustice and the assuagement of suffering. This sometimes puts them on the wrong side of the law in more tyrannical societies, but aasimars can be careful and cunning when necessary, able to put on a dissembling guise to divert the attention of oppressors elsewhere. While corrupt aasimars may be loners or may establish secret societies to conceal their involvement in crime, righteous aasimars are often found congregating in numbers as part of good-aligned organizations, especially (though not always) churches and religious orders. ' Relations': Aasimars are most common and most comfortable in human communities. This is especially true of those whose lineage is more distant and who bear only faint marks of their heavenly ancestry. It is unclear why the touch of the celestial is felt so much more strongly in humanity than other races, though it may be that humanity's inherent adaptability and affinity for change is responsible for the evolution of aasimars as a distinct race. Perhaps the endemic racial traits of other races are too deeply bred, too strongly present, and too resistant to change. Whatever dalliances other races may have had with the denizens of the upper planes, the progeny of such couplings are vanishingly rare and have never bred true. However, even if they generally tend toward human societies, aasimars can become comfortable in virtually any environment. They have an easy social grace and are disarmingly personable. They get on well with half-elves, who share a similar not-quite-human marginal status, though their relations are often less cordial with half-orcs, who have no patience for aasimars' overly pretty words and faces. Elven courtiers sometimes dismiss aasimars as unsophisticated, and criticize them for relying on natural charm to overcome faux pas. Perhaps of all the known races, gnomes find aasimars most fascinating, and have an intense appreciation for their varied appearances as well as the mystique surrounding their celestial heritage. Alignment and Religion: Aasimars are most often of good alignment, though this isn't necessarily universal, and aasimars that have turned their back on righteousness may fall into an unfathomable abyss of depravity. For the most part, however, aasimars favor deities of honor, valor, protection, healing, and refuge, or simple and prosaic faiths of home, community, and family. Some also follow the paths of art, music, and lore, finding truth and wisdom in beauty and learning. Adventurers: Aasimars frequently become adventurers, as they often do not quite feel at home in human society and feel the pull of some greater destiny. Clerics, oracles, and paladins are most plentiful in their ranks, though bards, sorcerers, and summoners are not uncommon among those with a fondness for arcane magic. Aasimar barbarians are rare, but when born into such tribes they often rise to leadership and encourage their clans to embrace celestial totems. Male Names: Aritian, Beltin, Cernan, Cronwier, Eran, Ilamin, Maudril, Okrin, Parant, Tural, Wyran, Zaigan. Female Names: Arken, Arsinoe, Davina, Drinma, Imesah, Masozi, Nijena, Niramour, Ondrea, Rhialla, Valtyra. Aasimar Racial Traits *'+2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma': Aasimars are insightful, confident, and personable. *'Native Outsider': Aasimars are outsiders with the native subtype. *'Medium': Aasimars are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Aasimars have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Darkvision': Aasimars can see in the dark up to 60 feet. *'Skilled': Aasimars have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. *'Spell-Like Ability': Aasimars can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to the aasimar's class level). *'Celestial Resistance': Aasimars have acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. *'Languages': Aasimars begin play speaking Common and Celestial. Aasimars with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, and Sylvan. Alternate Racial Traits The following racial traits may be selected instead of existing aasimar racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. Celestial Crusader: Some aasimars follow their destiny to war against the powers of ultimate evil. These individuals gain a +1 insight bonus on attack rolls and to AC against evil outsiders and a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (planes) and Spellcraft checks to identify evil outsiders or items or effects created by evil outsiders; they may use these skills untrained for this purpose. This racial trait replaces celestial resistance and skilled. Deathless Spirit: Particularly strong-willed aasimars possess celestial spirits capable of resisting the powers of death. They gain resistance 5 against negative energy damage. They do not lose hit points when they gain a negative level, and they gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against death effects, energy drain, negative energy, and spells or spell-like abilities of the necromancy school. This racial trait replaces celestial resistance. Exalted Resistance: An aasimar with this racial trait gains spell resistance equal to 5 + her level against spells and spell-like abilities with the evil descriptor, as well as any spells and spell-like abilities cast by evil outsiders. This racial trait replaces celestial resistance. Halo: Some aasimars possess the ability to manifest halos. An aasimar with this racial trait can create light ''centered on her head at will as a spell-like ability. When using her halo, she gains a +2 circumstance bonus on Intimidate checks against evil creatures and on saving throws against becoming blinded or dazzled. This racial trait replaces the darkvision racial trait. '''Heavenborn': Born in the celestial realms, aasimars with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on Knowledge (planes) checks and they cast spells with the good or light descriptor at +1 caster level. This racial trait replaces the skilled and spell-like ability racial traits. Immortal Spark: Aasimars with this racial trait defy the powers of death. They gain a +2 bonus on Knowledge (history) checks and saving throws against death effects and can use lesser age resistance once per day as a spell-like ability. This racial trait replaces the skilled and spell-like ability racial traits. Incorruptible: Occasionally, aasimars arise with the ability to further ward away evil. Aasimars with this racial trait can cast corruption resistance against evil once per day as a spell-like ability. If an aasimar uses this ability on herself, the duration increases to 1 hour per level. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. Scion of Humanity: Some aasimars' heavenly ancestry is extremely distant. An aasimar with this racial trait counts as an outsider (native) and a humanoid (human) for any effect related to race, including feat prerequisites and spells that affect humanoids. She can pass for human without using the Disguise skill. This racial trait replaces the Celestial language and alters the native subtype. Truespeaker: There are some aasimars whose language transcends all boundaries. They gain a +2 bonus on Linguistics and Sense Motive checks, and they learn two languages each time they gain a rank in Linguistics. This racial trait replaces skilled. Aasimar Heritages Most aasimars do not know exactly where their celestial powers came from, and the similar qualities of many such celestially touched beings hint at a relatively indistinct or all-encompassing heavenly force in their lineage. Some, however, possess more unique traits and abilities inherited from their supernal forebears, attributes that hint at the precise type of celestial being that affected their ancestors. Players may choose one of the following six heritages for their aasimar characters in place of the traditional aasimar racial features. Each heritage presents new ability modifiers, spell-like abilities, and skill modifiers that replace the default aasimar racial traits, as well as a pair of custom traits. Each entry also discusses the most common (though by no means ubiquitous) personality traits, physical features, and places of origin of aasimars with that particular heritage. *'Alternate Skill Modifiers:' While most aasimars gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks, those of the variant heritages listed below gain a modifier to different skills. *'Alternate Spell-Like Ability:' The listed spell replaces the standard aasimar's daylight 1/day spell-like ability and also functions once per day as a spell-like ability. Heritage Details Agathion-Blooded (Idyllkin) Idyllkin possess bestial aspects and calm dispositions, and often act as peaceful intermediaries between lawful and chaotic agents of good. Ancestry Agathion *Typical Alignment: Ng *Ability Modifiers: +2 Con, +2 Cha *Alternate Skill Modifiers: Handle Animal, Survival *Alternate Spell-Like Ability: Idyllkin gain summon nature’s ally II as a spell-like ability. *Idyllkin Race Traits: Enlightened Warrior, Speech Of The Wilds Like their agathion ancestors, idyllkin seek to spread good in its purest form, unconcerned with the trivialities of chaos and law. They often travel from place to place to spread their righteous wisdom, and recruit both intelligent creatures and animals to their cause. Idyllkin often possess bestial qualities such as dragon scales, fish scales, fur, manes, or talons. Slit pupils, pronounced canines, and furry ears are all common indicators of an aasimar’s agathion background. Just as agathions take on different traits depending on their animal aspect, so too do idyllkin. Descendants of avorals often possess feathery hair and enjoy wide-open areas such as plains, while the progeny of leonals are aggressive and often have sharp, clawlike fingernails. Many idyllkin, regardless of their animal aspect, feel called to walk the path of the druid, and idyllkin are among the most likely aasimars to become such protectors of nature. Angel-Blooded (Angelkin) Angelkin are mortal paragons of exceptional beauty, and they serve as exemplars of good and light regardless of the myriad forms they may take. Ancestry Angel *Typical Alignment: Any good *Ability Modifiers: +2 Str, +2 Cha *Alternate Skill Modifiers: Heal, Knowledge (planes) *Alternate Spell-Like Ability: Angelkin gain alter self as a spell-like ability. *Angelkin Race Traits: Celestial Tracker, Planetar's Visions Angel-blooded aasimars—called angelkin by many—follow the righteous paths their celestial ancestors walked, and are as varied as angels in how they go about their virtuous duties, split evenly among those who embrace law, neutrality, or chaos. Of all the aasimars, angelkin are the type who perhaps most often clash with tieflings. Angelkin have difficulty embracing the idea of harmony when it comes to their corrupt cousins, and most see tieflings as embodiments of evil that can never be trusted. It takes extraordinary circumstances for most angelkin to cooperate with tieflings, and even then, alliances are rarely more than fleeting. Archon-Blooded (Lawbringers) Lawbringers are champions of justice and of doling out punishment to the wicked, and often believe chaos is the cause of all mortal suffering. Ancestry Archon *Typical Alignment: Lg *Ability Modifiers: +2 Con, +2 Wis *Alternate Skill Modifiers: Intimidate, Sense Motive *Alternate Spell-Like Ability: Lawbringers gain continual flame as a spell-like ability. *Lawbringer Race Traits: Good Influence, Lantern Spirit Lawbringers reflect the patience of their archon ancestors in their daily lives; they understand the need for rules and routines, and use their inherent discipline to train in their chosen field as they seek to do good. They develop their talents faster than most of their peers and show exceptional skill at whatever they focus their attention on. Lawbringers feel most comfortable in regions where a clear hierarchy and system of justice exists, preferably alongside good people and honest rulers. Azata-Blooded (Musetouched) The musetouched epitomize freedom and joy, and travel the world to liberate less fortunate individuals. Ancestry Azata *Typical Alignment: Cg *Ability Modifiers: +2 Dex, +2 Cha *Alternate Skill Modifiers: Diplomacy, Perform *Alternate Spell-Like Ability: Musetouched gain glitterdust as a spell-like ability. *Musetouched Race Traits: Bralani's Step, Lillend's Harp The capricious aasimars known as musetouched are the most likely of their kind to be found adventuring throughout lands both civilized and remote. Imbued with an undeniable spirit of wanderlust, musetouched feel the constant urge to explore new places, meet new people, and ferret out evil and corruption wherever they lurk. Of all the aasimars, musetouched tend to be among the most beautiful by most humans’ standards. They possess features with an unearthly charm, such as long, thick hair of a seemingly impossible hue and limpid, jeweltoned eyes. Musetouched are commonly possessed of innate musical talent and a love for melodies, and many train as bards while they wander. Garuda-Blooded (Plumekith) Their shimmering avian features make plumekith instantly recognizable. Though they can act rashly, plumekith never shirk their duty after making a commitment. Ancestry Garuda *Typical Alignment: Cg *Ability Modifiers: +2 Dex, +2 Wis *Alternate Skill Modifiers: Acrobatics, Fly *Alternate Spell-Like Ability: Plumekith gain see invisibility as a spell-like ability. *Plumekith Race Traits: Snake Hater, Toxophilite Garudas are noble but impetuous birdlike celestials, and most garuda-blooded aasimars grow graceful feathers during puberty. The majority of these aasimars have shimmering wings; the wings can be of virtually any shade, ranging from metallic colors to muted hues to pure white, or rarely, glossy black. Plumekith are sometimes born with taloned fingers or toes, and occasionally amber eyes like those of an eagle. Like their celestial ancestors, plumekith tend to take action at the spur of the moment when their abilities seem needed. Plumekith rush into the heat of battle to face off against evildoers, only stopping to ask questions afterward. Plumekith often have an extreme hatred for nagas and other snakelike creatures, a racial disdain no doubt stemming back to their garuda forebears. Peri-Blooded (Emberkin) Masters of fire magic, emberkin feel the dual pull of their peri forebear as well as that of a fallen angel further down their ancestry, and wrestle with their urges to do both good and evil. Ancestry Peri *Typical Alignment: Ng *Ability Modifiers: +2 Int, +2 Cha *Alternate Skill Modifiers: Knowledge (planes), Spellcraft *Alternate Spell-Like Ability: Emberkin gain pyrotechnics as a spell-like ability. *Emberkin Race Traits: Burnished Skin, Pyromancer Emberkin reveal their divine heritage through their skill with fire-based magic and their desire to repent for others’ sins. Many emberkin suffer from frequent nightmares and strange impulses to commit spontaneous acts of evil. They typically have igneous features such as wispy auburn hair and bright yellow eyes, and a rare few are born with albino skin. emberkin often feel an insatiable need to continually perform acts of good. Some are content to perform small acts of kindness at home, though they may feel driven to travel regularly in order to find pockets of true evil that they can eradicate. Like all aasimars, emberkin are not necessarily compelled to embrace good and justice. Perhaps more so than most of their celestial kith, emberkin have a propensity to revolt against their benevolent predisposition and instead follow a darker path. Perhaps these emberkin are evil by nature, or perhaps it is a remnant of their fallen angel ancestry. Either way, such wicked individuals are often dangerous, and are both pitied and hunted down by their aasimar brethren. Variant Aasimar Abilities Some aasimars are blessed or cursed with unusual abilities. GMs may customize their aasimar NPCs using the following chart, or allow their players to do so by rolling a d%. Players with a particular character concept in mind may consult their GM if they want to select a specific variant ability. The abilities presented here replace an aasimar’s spearlike ability racial trait. Any abilities that grant spells or spell-like abilities are treated as having a caster level equal to the aasimar’s character level. ---- d% Abilities ---- *1 You can channel 1d6 points of positive energy once per day as a supernatural ability. *2 You can use cure minor wounds 3/day as a spell-like ability. *3 As a move action, you can manifest or dismiss a halo around your head that sheds colored light as a torch. *4 Once per day, you can drink a flask of holy water to heal 1d6 hit points. *5 You gain a +4 racial bonus on Knowledge (religion) checks pertaining to a deity of your choice. *6 You possess taloned fingers that act as natural weapons and deal 1d4 points of damage. *7 You gain DR 2/evil. *8 You use your Charisma score instead of your Constitution score to determine how many rounds you can hold your breath. *9 You gain an additional +2 racial bonus to your Strength score. *10 You can subsist entirely on honey and wine. *11 You can breathe both thin and stale air without ill effects, and you never suffer from altitude sickness. *12 You have a natural swim speed of 20 feet. *13 You gain a +2 racial bonus on attack rolls made to confirm critical hits against evil outsiders. *14 You possess the unnatural aura universal monster ability, except the DC to make animals come near you is equal to 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Charisma modifier. *15 Once per day, when you are at 0 hit points, you can take a full round of actions without losing a hit point and falling unconscious. 16 You display exceptional grace and easily keep your balance. You gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks. *17 You can cast spear of purity once per day as a spell-like ability. *18 You gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws made against poison. *19 Once you’ve reached adulthood, you never appear to age, although you take aging penalties normally and die when it is your time. *20 You gain an additional +2 racial bonus to your Dexterity score. *21 You can manipulate any metal armor you wear, causing it to appear to be made of shining silver or gold. This illusion lasts only as long as you wear your armor. *22 You gain a +1 racial bonus on Will saves. *23 You can cast create water three times per day as a spell-like ability. *24 You gain sonic resistance 5. *25 Once per day, you can exhibit a burst of speed, moving as if your base land speed were 50 feet for 1 round. *26 You gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC against attacks of opportunity made by creatures of the human subtype. *27 You have a knack for creating high-quality objects. You gain a +2 racial bonus on any one kind of Craft check. *28 Once per day, for 1 minute, you can understand and be understood by any creature as though using tongues. *29 You gain a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks during the day. *30 Pick one weapon that normally deals lethal damage. You can deal nonlethal damage with that weapon without the usual –4 penalty on your attack rolls. *31 You gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against charm effects. *32 You can cast shield other once per day as a spell-like ability. *33 When coins or other small metal objects pass through your hands, they become perfectly clean and shiny again. *34 You gain a +2 dodge bonus to your AC against attacks of opportunity from evil outsiders or undead. *35 You can cast aid once per day as a spell-like ability. *36 Nonmagical insects never bite or sting you unless magically compelled to do so. *37 You gain a +2 racial bonus on checks made with any one Perform skill. *38 Once per day, you can generate a glowing aura that emanates in a 20-foot radius centered on you. Any creature within the aura that is at negative hit points stabilizes immediately. The aura lasts for 1 round. *39 You can mimic the sound of any animal perfectly. *40 You gain an additional +2 racial bonus to your Intelligence score. *41 Three times per day, you can sing for 10 minutes to put one willing creature to sleep. Any creature that falls asleep to the sound of your song is protected from nightmare and similar spells for the duration of its rest. *42 Whenever you successfully use the aid another action to help someone make a skill check, you grant a +3 bonus instead of +2. *43 You gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws made against fear effects. *44 If you stand atop a grave and meditate for 10 minutes, you learn the name of whoever lies buried below. *45 You have catlike ears that grant you a +2 racial bonus on hearing-based Perception checks. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright notice Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Pathfinder Player Companion: Blood of Angels © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Amber E. Scott. Category:Human Category:Humanoid Category:Planetouched Category:Races Category:Player Character Category:Player's Guide